Conversations
by Umma-UnniComplex
Summary: Naruko's heart is broken when she overhears a conversation about her and Sasuke. Sasuke in the meanwhile thinks about his feelings. Ino beats some sense into him and reveals Naruko's feelings to him. Both of them have fallen hard. SASUNARU Female Naruto :


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Naruko was not happy. It wasn't an 'I-am-in-a-bad-mood-that'll-just-go-away-like-everything-else-I-hate' mood. Naruko sighed as she sat on the bridge with her fair legs hanging above the river underneath. She could feel her eyes sting as tears came to.

She thought about the conversation that she had happened to chance upon. She had been walking by, completely unaware of the conversation that would make her feel like a rain cloud was over her head.

FLASHBACK

_She was walking by, dressed in an outfit that consisted of a pair of denim shorts and black lace camisole that left little to the imagination. Her gold spun hair was tied in a single ponytail mid set behind her head with a black ribbon. She had been in a perfectly good mood._

_Oh, why had she decided to take that right path leading past the training grounds? She swore she would never go against her human instinct ever again!_

_Shikamaru had asked a perfectly innocent question, not mentioning any names, but she had had a sinking feeling that it was about her. And boy was she right…_

"_So, do you? Like her, I mean?" Wanting to find out what they (Shikamaru and Sasuke) were talking about, she concealed her chakra and listened motionlessly from behind a tree._

_She heard Sasuke 'che' as usual. "Naruko is only my teammate and that's it. I don't like her in any way that you might think of. Why are you asking me anyway?"_

_Shikamaru shifted his feet lazily and Naruko could hear him sitting down in the grass. "Ino told me to ask. It'd be less troublesome to argue."_

_Sasuke moved to sit under a nearby tree, from what Naruko could see. "Well, you can tell her that I don't like Naruko. She's just a teammate to me, nothing else."_

_Naruko felt like crying. She admitted she had fallen for the "ice prince" as the years went by. Now, when the old Rookie Nine were all 19 years of age, she was sure that she had fallen hard for him. _

_She had asked Ino who was now one of her best friends and Shikamaru's girlfriend, and she had shaken her head and said, "You've been caught, Naruko, hook, line, and sinker. You're in love with Konoha's resident Ice Prince." _

_Naruko forgot all about hiding her presence and ran as fast as she could before her tears threatened to fall right then and there. Her heart felt as if it had broken into a million glass shards. _

END FLASHBACK

Naruko felt something drip onto her mostly bare legs and realized she was crying again. She frowned as she wiped it away. _What is up with me today? Crying for no reason!_

She continued to sit on the edge of the bridge, resting her head on one of the horizontal planks of wood on the railing of the bridge. Naruko sighed as she continued to stare at the crystalline waters below, her sandaled feet dangling on the side of the bridge.

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN KONOHA

Sasuke walked through Konoha. He was sure he had felt a burst of chakra suddenly appearing then going farther away. He was also sure it was Naruko. Which was why he was feeling uneasy and a bit guilty.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself. Why was he so worked up about this? It wasn't as though he liked her or anything like that…was it? He shook his head in an attempt to clear his head.

He had lied slightly when he had said that Naruko was only a teammate. He thought of her actually as his best friend and he convinced himself that was all.

But could he have been wrong? During the past year and a half, he would often find himself staring at the young woman whose figure had filled out nicely due to puberty. Though he would usually catch himself before she could notice his stares, of course.

Sasuke, at this point, wasn't sure if he thought of Naruko as just a friend or something more. He persuaded himself that he only thought of her safety when he ended up glaring at any male who came close to her.

He sighed mentally as he continued his way through the mid noon streets of Konoha. Coming close to the Yamanaka flower shop, he heard Shikamaru's voice shout something like, "Take it up to him if you think that way!"

The next thing he knew, an angry looking Ino was in his face, to which he narrowed his eyes and leaned back slightly.

"You liar, how can you just deny yourself like that?! Even Neji can say out loud that he likes Tenten! But, you! Are you so emotionless and heartless that you push away not only your own feelings but Naruko's as well?! Even I didn't think you were that cold!!"

Sasuke, a bit startled by the blonde's sudden outburst, nearly fell if it weren't for her hand fisting his shirt collar fiercely. He made no show of emotion which only seemed to anger her more.

"Say something at least!"

Sasuke turned his head to the side. "I have no feelings for Naruko."

Ino sighed, putting him down roughly. "You're pathetic, you know that, Sasuke? If anything else, you still pretend you don't like her when the signs are kind of obvious."

Sasuke head jerked up. "What?"

Ino continued. "Well, Sakura and I know anyway. You stare at her like every time she's within eyeshot and you death-glare at every guy who comes 10 feet of her. In the meanwhile, Naruko's fallen for you since you dragged your ass back here."

Sasuke was surprised. Ino covered her mouth suddenly. "Did I say Naruko's in love with you? Ohh, man, she's gonna kill me for telling you…"

_Naruko's in love…with me… But do I love her? I have no idea what I feel for her…_

Sasuke thought back to the before years. Whenever Naruko had looked his way, he would feel butterflies in his chest and he always seemed most comfortable in her presence. He didn't pay attention to the chattering girl pacing in front of him as he came to a conclusion in his thoughts.

Sasuke started to walk away. Ino turned around, facing his retreating back. "Oi, where're you going?!"

Sasuke looked over her shoulder. "To tell Naruko something."

Ino grinned brightly. She punched the air and hugged Shikamaru, who just exited the flower shop. He was a bit shocked but froze when he felt her plant a kiss on his cheek. She giggled as a pink hue came to his cheeks.

AT THE BRIDGE

Naruko stood up and started walking down the path when a certain Uchiha appeared in front of her. She stopped abruptly. She did not want to see him right now. She started to walk around him but he only blocked her way. She scowled.

She was suddenly pinned against a nearby tree, his arms preventing any escape. His leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Ino told me you like me. Do you?"

Naruko blushed at the position they were in. _What the hell is going on around here? He's too close!_

She refused to answer his question.

Naruko was frozen as she felt him press closer to her. She nodded slowly, hesitating slightly.

Sasuke kissed her and he felt her relax a little before she suddenly pulled away. She was crying.

"W-why?" He stepped back from her, looking into her blue eyes. She continued to ask, even though she was on the verge of more tears.

"Why are you doing this to me?! You say you don't like me, that I'm only your teammate and nothing else! Why, all of a sudden, you act as though you lo-love me?! It doesn't make any sense!"

Naruko blinked as she felt his thumb wiping her tears. She heard him laugh, low and deep, and her eyes widened as the sound reached her ears. She felt him coming closer to her and she flinched slightly.

"Did it ever occur to you…that I was lying?" Naruko took in a sharp breath. His body pressed into hers, pushing her back into the tree behind her.

He kissed her neck slowly, hearing her breath hitch. Sasuke smirked against her skin when she melted into his touch. He continued his ministrations upward.

His lips came close to her face, feeling her heartbeat quicken as he continued to kiss her. He turned her face gently and crushed his lips onto hers, her arms wrapping around his neck as his hands moved to her waist and took the opportunity to pull her closer and deepen their kiss.

As they pulled away, Sasuke smirked as he whispered into her ear.

"Aishiteru, Naruko."

Naruko smiled as she relaxed into his arms. "Aishiteru, Sasuke."

Sasuke tightened his hold on the girl in his possession. Why he had ever denied loving her he would never know. But he sure wasn't complaining.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So how'd you like that?! This oneshot is officially the first oneshot and SasukeNaruko I have finished! YOSH! Anyway, plz read and review! I appreciate constructive criticism but plz don't flame!

Kiku-Chan


End file.
